ABSTRACT The goal of the Renal Epidemiology Training Program is to prepare pre- and postdoctoral trainees to design, conduct, and analyze independent study in the expansive kidney-related fields of research. Under the direction of Dr. Ronald Falk, this training program has been continually funded since 1999. Pre- and postdoctoral trainees develop skills in tracks associated with epidemiology or with translational research. We train both adult and pediatric nephrology subspecialty trainees in the postdoctoral positions. Trainees choose to obtain advanced degrees from the UNC Epidemiology Department (MPH, MSCR or PhD) or through the Biological and Biomedical Sciences Program (PhD). Postdoctoral trainees may choose to advance their research capacity without earning another degree. Trainees interested in clinical research typically focus on specific kidney disorders such as the glomerular diseases or vasculitis. Trainees interested in translational research also train in mentors? research laboratories. All training is centered in the UNC Kidney Center in collaboration with the Departments of Epidemiology, Genetics, Health Policy & Management, Microbiology & Immunology, Nutrition, Pathology & Laboratory Medicine, and Social Medicine. This expansion reflects the multidisciplinary approach to our training, although we have maintained our original program title (The Renal Epidemiology Training Grant). Trainees attend required degree courses, structured seminars, and conferences, and their progress in the program is reviewed twice per year. Guidance is provided by mentoring teams comprised of faculty with expertise and established collaborative research interests across diverse areas of current interest in kidney research. Pre-doctoral trainees typically train with us from 2 to 4 years during the dissertation phase of their degree. Postdoctoral trainees typically train with us for 2 years, and MDs in the translational track typically train for 3 to 4 years. Trainees are immersed in topics addressing the scope and impact of research needed in the field of kidney disease, reviews of the relevant literature, development of research initiatives, data analysis and preparation of abstracts, research presentations, manuscripts and grants. There is also training in numerous topics in the responsible conduct of research, rigor and transparency in research, and sex as a biologic variable. We currently have 3 pre-doctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainee positions per year. We are requesting a continuation of our 3 pre-doctoral slots per year and a reduction to 2 postdoctoral slots per year. This reduction will help us to integrate a more selective selection process in conjunction with more intensive career mentoring to assure that all trainees, especially postdoctoral trainees, are supported and ready to continue in research careers. All positions have been filled since 1999 with highly qualified trainees. To date, we have trained 12 pre-doctoral trainees with 11 seeking a PhD degree; 9 who have completed their degree and 2 who are on target to graduate. Ninety percent (9 of 10) of our trainees who have completed the program have remained in research or academic positions. We have trained 28 postdoctoral students to date including 25 MDs (21 clinical or public health-related research and 4 in translational science), 2 PhDs in translational/basic science and 1 PharmD/PhD in Epidemiology. Eleven MD trainees have sought and obtained an MPH degree. Of the 22 post-doctoral trainees who have completed training, 17 (77%) have remained in research positions. We hope to continue our flourishing training program, with confidence that our trainees will develop into independent research scientists who are prepared to advance research in their area of expertise and to hold leadership positions.